Friendly Comforts
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: After finding Merlin crying alone one night, Arthur decides to show the other how much he cares, non slash


Title: Friendly Comforts  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Pairing: None  
Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Warnings: eh none really  
Summary: After finding Merlin crying alone one night, Arthur decides to show the other how much he cares.  
Notes: *gasp* A non-yaoi fic! I didn't think I'd ever write one of these XD I'm still fairly new to the fandom, so please, no flames alright? I'm trying here.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin *pout*

* * *

Restlessness once more gripped him, pulling him from his bed and dragging him through the castle to the physician Gaius's chambers. Opening the door he withheld a gasp at the sight that met him. His manservent Merlin, sitting at the window, face upturned to the stars, illuminated by the moon light, as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

Though his mind demanded he leave, his leg propelled him forward, toward the distressed youth.

"Merlin?" He spoke softly.

Merlin whipped his head around, eyes wide.

"S-Sire!" He exclaimed in shock, wiping his eyes hurriedly.

"Is there something you require?"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I-I'm fine." Merlin lied.

"No you're not. You don't cry by yourself, and then claim to be alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing honest." Merlin stressed.

"Merlin tell me, I command you." Arthur said, his words coming out harsher than planned.

Merlin glared, shoving away from his master.

"Good night Sire." He seethed. Stalking to his door he entered, slamming it behind him, leaving Arthur stunned.

For once in his life, Arthur felt guilt gnawing at his stomach over a servant. Approaching Merlin's door he reached for the handle when the sound of sniffling hit his ears. Drawing away he sighed and walked back to his own room, not resting at all that night.

* * *

When Merlin walked into Arthur's room the next morning, he was surprsied to see his master already awake, and eating his breakfast.

"I-I'm sorry sire. I didn't realize I was late waking." He mummbled.

Wordlessly Arthur summoned him to the desk, where a second place was set.

"Sire?" He asked in confusion, still hurt from their encounter the night before.

"Sit." Arthur commanded, indicating the place across the desk.

Slowly he sat, suspicious of his master.

"I...I am sorry." Arthur began.

"No. You don't mean it." Merlin said standing. As he was rushing past the blonde, his wrist was captured, help prisoner, in the Prince's vice-like grip.

"Sire?" He spoke, confusion lacing his tone.

"I mean it Merlin. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was harsh and very cruel. And for that I'm truly sorry." Arthur said, pulling Merlin down on to his lap in a hug.

"Ar-Arthur?" Merlin stuttered, shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"We're friends Merlin, and i know I need to show it once in a while. So...I went down and got breakfast for myself...and for you." The blonde said, indicating the food in front of him.

"B-but sire I-"

"Be quiet Merlin. Eat or I'll eat it for you, and make certain you are not permitted to eat until supper. Is that really what you want?" Arthur asked, his smug grin back in place.

Merlin glared before standing and walking to his food. Ripping off a chunk of break he threw it at Arthur, who merely removed it from his plate and relaunched it in Merlin's direction, hitting his face.

"Prat." Merlin shot, a grin on his face.

Arthur smiled, happy everything was better. One question still plagued his mind though.

"Why were you crying last night?" He asked softly.

"Oh...um...I was thinking." The manservent answered.

"About what?" Arthur asked.

"Home...I miss it."

Arthur sucked in a breath through his teeth, eyes widening.

"This...isn't home?" He asked.

Merlin closed his eyes, exhailing a shuddering breath.

"Yes it is but...I miss my old hoome...my mother." He explained quietly.

"I see..."

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Thank-you."

Arthur smiled, a true smile of happiness and nodded before going back to eating, Merlin doing the same, a soft smile present.

~Owari~


End file.
